


Tales of Stigya: The Rise of Roxas.

by Vaxis336



Category: Coheed and Cambria (Band), Killzone (Video Games), NationStates (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Other, Politics, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaxis336/pseuds/Vaxis336
Summary: Welcome to the Frozen Realm of Wintreath, a far off continent that beholds many wonders! On the Peninsula nation of The Stigyan Triumvirate, a tragic event thrusts the young heir Roxas Amory to the nations throne. Join along with the young emperor, his uncles, betrothed, and others in a tale of comedy, tragedy, action, romance, intrigue and conspiracy in an original adventure set the NationStates country inspired by The Amory Wars, RWBY, and Killzone.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue - Gravity's Union.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas Amory, the young prince of The Stigyan Triumvirate, has his life changed forever when tragedy strikes at the dawn of the new millennium.

**Prologue: Gravity’s Union.**

_Caged. Locked in perpetual motion. Carving our wounds wide open._

It was New Years Eve 1999, and the Gravity’s Union Center was full of important figures from all over The Stigyan Triumvirate. Governors and senators, generals and bureaucrats. Even the private sector was present, with several members of the Stahl family easily found in the crowd by their flaming red hair. However there was one particular set of red hair that the young Prince Roxas Amory was looking for. The pale boy dodged and weaved through and under the party goers, his sapphire eyes scanning the crowd until he found the one he was looking for.

Lyra Stahl was the second child of Jaques Stahl, the chairman of the nations leading arms company, Stahl Industries. Only a few months older than Roxas, she had bright emerald eyes, her hair flowed loosely halfway down her back, with two thin braids that wrapped around her head almost like a crown before meeting in the middle to make one more braid down the middle of her hair. Roxas saw her talking to a boy with blue hair and headed in her direction. He started to grow slightly out of breath from his brisk walk across the large convention hall to her. As to not appear weak in front of her he quickly pulled out a small red inhaler and took a quick dose before running a hand through his pitch black hair and getting her attention.

“My lady” he said casually, almost joking but not quite. “I really liked your performance tonight. You're singing’s definitely getting better.”

"We'll talk later, my Prince needs me" She turned to Roxas as the other boy left “Thank you. As long as you like it I guess I can put up with father always making me take those annoying lessons” She says in the same almost joking tone as she turned away from whoever she was talking to, almost making Roxas laugh. A few adults nearby smirked at the conversation but said nothing and gave them some room. The two had been inseparable for most of their lives, and not just because their engagement was arranged by their fathers as soon as the ultrasound revealed Roxas would be a boy.

“So father was saying something about the Emperor making some sort of big announcement tonight, what is it?” Lyra asked, wondering why a party that usually doesn’t have any serious government talk was going to have an address to the nation. Roxas just shrugged and grabbed a snack off a passing tray “Don’t know, its supposed to be a big surprise” he pops it in his mouth as someone else approaches. He was a man in his late 30’s with a strong resemblance to Roxas; on the pale side, black hair, blue eyes. He also had a 5 o’clock shadow and had a silver lapel pin with the Stigyan Tri-Arrow on his impeccable black suit.

“Why am I not surprised I’d find you here nephew.” The man said smirking at the two. “You father’s speech is in a few minutes. As the heir you should probably be up there with him for it.” he turns to Lyra “As for you, can you take me to your father? we have business to discuss.”

“Okay, thanks uncle Vance.” Roxas said as he started to make his way back, stopping briefly to wave at Lyra. he made his way back through the crowds back towards the stage where the rest of his family was assembled and getting ready for his father’s speech. Up on the stage by the podium were a few senior ministers and important figures milling about, but his family was front and center. His sister already trying not to fall asleep on their mother who was right beside his father. He looked much like himself and Vance, albeit slightly older than Vance and clean shaven. His suit a deep purple with blue accents. Everything about the man radiated with a benevolent authority.

“There you are son.” Emperor Vincent said, his voice confident and authoritative , but also soothing. “Go sit with your mother and sister. It’s almost time for the national address. Roxas did as his father told him and took his place with the rest of the royal family. His little sister decided to lean on him and started to fall asleep, not used to being up so late. After a few moments the lights in the hall dimmed and the broadest camera turned on. A media member gave the signal to Vincent and he began his speech.

“Ladies, gentlemen, my fellow Stigyans. We are not only welcoming in a new year, but a new century and a new millennium. In the last one hundred years the Triumvirate has changed more than it has in the 700 before it. However the rest of the world has not been so lucky. While they developed technological marvels similar and different than our own, they have been two world wars, economic crashes, genocides, and famines while we prospered. If we stepped in who knows how much suffering across the world could have been avoided. In all honesty, going forward we need to do better. That’s why I…” A loud beeping rings throughout the hall. Vincent looked around before his eyes widened and he turned towards his family “Get down!” he yelled as Roxas saw a deafening blast and a flash of blinding light, then nothing.

_-_-_-_-_-

_Triumvirate News Network_

_Front Page Article_

_January 1, 2000._

_Solitas, VL \- My fellow citizens, it is my solemn duty to inform you that the worst tragedy in recent times has struck our mighty Triumvirate. Last night a powerful incendiary explosive was detonated at the Y2K New Year’s Eve gala at the Gravity’s Union Center in downtown Solitas. Our Holy Emperor Vincent Amory, as well as his wife Empress Rachel and young daughter Princess Rosalie, were killed in the blast. His ten year old son and heir Prince Roxas was also injured and was rushed to the medical Wing of The Citadel in critical condition. The total death count is 26 with over 300 injured as of the moment, but the death toll is expected to rise as first responders continue to find bodies and survivors in the wreckage. Sienna Ochre, the leader of extremist terrorist group Ultra-Violet has claimed responsibility for this unforgivable crime via an audio tape sent to media sites across the greater Wintreath region. Vincents Brother and Chief Executor Lord Vance has promised that retaliation will be “Swift and severe.” With Vincent dead and with no knowledge of if or when Roxas will recover to claim the throne, Vance will temporarily rule the Triumvirate as Regent. He has also reached out to the families of the other victims and will personally be covering funeral and medical costs. There will be a candlelight Vigil for Vincent, Rachel, and Rosalie at the GU center ruins on the 6th, and the funeral for the royal family will be on the 8th. The funeral will be televised live on channel 8 nationwide. Vincent's other brother Lord Viktor has mobilized The Obsidian Legion and they have been deployed at full force across the Triumvirate to hunt down those responsible. Any information that leads to their apprehension will be greatly compensated. In these Trying times it is imperative for all of us to stand strong and stand together, and pray to Ryder for both a quick and full recovery for Prince Roxas, and swift vengeance against these terrorists. Remember my fellow countrymen, Through our bleeding, we are one among the fence. _

_-_-_-_-_-

Roxas slowly opened his eyes. His vision appeared to be…off, fuzzy and kind of narrow. Everything hurt, and his head felt like there was a red hot iron poking into it. he looked around and saw he was in a hospital room, there was an IV hooked into his right arm and he felt something strange in his throat. As his vision started to come into focus he noticed either Vance or Viktor sleeping in a chair in the other end of the room, as well as the view of the Mantle Mountain range from the large window. He tried to remember how he got here: Talked with Lyra, went up to the stage for his dad’s speech, he listened to the speech until the- He almost jumped out of bed, setting of a bunch of beeping from a machine and sending a fresh wave of pain searing through his head. Viktor woke up and rushed over.

“Lay back down. you were gravely injured. it’s good you’re finally awake but you need rest. You’re more than lucky to be alive.” Viktor said worriedly. As the youngest of the Amory brothers, he looked much like the other two, but with a full trimmed beard. suddenly a door bursts open and several people rush in. the doctor, who he knew as Dr. Emmett Malachite, a blonde man in his early thirties walks up to Viktor and started asking him questions. Roxas didn’t listen to their conversation and instead tried to focus on what the nurses were doing. One removed a small tube from his nose and another was putting new meds in his IV, but he didn’t care about that. He cared about where the rest of his family was.

“Uncle, where is everyone?” He asked, his voice weak and nervous. Viktor pulled up his chair next to the bed. He sat down and looked at the floor, unable to look his nephew in the eye. “Your Grace, there’s something important to tell you…” Roxas couldn’t believe what he just heard. His dad was the emperor, he was always ‘your grace.’ if Viktor was calling him that now, then the only thing that meant was…

“He’s dead isn't he.” Roxas said blankly, still trying to process. “What about Mom and Rosy, they’re okay right?” He sounded hopeful, but Viktor just sighed in defeat. "A terrorist cell for the group Ultra-Violet somehow set off a firebomb right in the middle of the party. Out of everyone within 20 meters of the stage…you’re…you’re the only survivor.” Roxas just sat there for a moment, unable to accept the news. His father, the person he most wanted to be like when he grew up, his hero. His mother, always the kindest, most patient soul in the world. and Rosalie, only seven years old…He could feel a single tear run down the left side of his face, and maybe on the right too? He went to wipe them away and felt bandages over his right eye, right where the hot iron feeling was coming from. “Viktor…How exactly was I hurt?” he gently pokes at the heavy bandages wrapped around his head. He could feel his heartbeat accelerate as something felt very wrong.

“Well by some miracle you weren’t incinerated by the firebomb, but a piece of shrapnel hit you in the head. More specifically got lodged the right side of your face. The surgeons managed to remove it, but there’s some serious scarring. Part of your right ear was gone, but they managed to replace it with prosthetics, but…they couldn’t save the eye.”eave.” He sticks his arm with the IV at the Doctor. “Your grace…are you-” Dr. Malachite started to ask, but Roxas stared him down with his remaining eye. 

Viktor gave Malachite a look and he relented “As you wish.” He leaves the room and Viktor approached Roxas only to be told "You too. I want to be alone right now, please." Viktor simply gave Roxas a sad look before leaving as well.

Roxas slowly got out of the bed, almost losing his balance just standing. For several minutes he worked his way to a dresser across the room and put on some proper clothing. Once he was decent he went over to the window and looked out at Solitas. The city was built into the center of a low point between three mountains. There were no roads but instead a complex series of monorails crisscrossing the city. The Citadel itself was on the northeastern mountain, and from there he could see the Legion headquarters due south and to the west was House Atlantic, a massive gothic cathedral the head of the Triumvirate’s church. However the boys eye was fixed on the empty, destroyed building right in the city center. Even from all the way up in the Citadel Roxas could see it clearly. Gravity’s Union. Where they died.

silent tears slowly escaped his remaining eye as he tried to come to grips with what happened. His family dead, a nation paralyzed by fear and doubt, on the cusp of a new era. And it’s new ruler? a ten year old asthmatic boy, permanently maimed by an unseen enemy. It would seem that the cards were stacked against him, but fate has a great love of Irony, and what no one could predict was that this single tragic event was only the spark for something much greater, and inferno that would change the Triumvirate forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fandoms tagged in this story nor am I doing it for profit. All similarities and inspirations for this story belong to their respective creators.


	2. The Brothers Amory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the immediate aftermath of a terrible bombing, Vance and Viktor Amory must work to stabilize a shocked nation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of Volume One: The One-Eyed Boy.
> 
> "Everyone is entilted to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable."
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains a terrorist bombing, and shows the aftermath in realistic fashion, reader discretion advised for blood, traumatic injury, and death.

_I implore you brother. Don’t walk away from me. ’Cause this is our war._

The New Year’s gala was well underway, but not all of the royal family was able to socialize and relax with the the nations high society. The youngest Amory brother, Viktor was hard at work. As the head of the elite Praetorian Guard a night off for him is almost impossible. However it was fine, for a career soldier with his record downtime was often dull and boring. At this particular point in the evening he was on the roof of the GU center in a security command tent he had put up to help monitor the entire building, watching the screens to make sure nothing out of the ordinary transpired. “Sir, he’s starting.” One of the other Praetorians informed him, and he went over to the TV showing the broadcast. He watched as his oldest brother came onto the screen and started his speech. _So you’re actually going for it_. he thought proudly. _Things just might work out after all._ However Viktor’s optimism faded as Vincent stopped talking and looked around concerned. He then suddenly turned towards the rest of the Royal family and yelled “Get down!”

Suddenly a massive blast shook the entire building, sending Viktor and the others flying back. He shot back up, his ears ringing as he got his bearings. He saw smoke coming out from the windows beneath him and he realized what just happened and bolted towards the stairs, adrenaline kicking in. “Sir, you can’t-" a praetorian called as Viktor kicked out the door and rushed into the burning hallway. The flames were already burning high and he could feel the heat burn intensely. He fought through it until he made it to the main floor where the Gala was held. Once out of the fire he could feel the itching sensation of his skin rapidly healing itself from the fire as he scanned the situation. All the windows were blown out, the white walls blackened and scorched, the Triumvirate banners burning. He saw his brother Vance standing in the center of the room looking shellshocked. The area in a three meter diameter around him was unscathed, along with the entire Stahl clan. Viktor left them alone knowing Vance must have used his barrier ability. The oldest Stahl Child Larissa was clutching onto her younger siblings Lyra and Liam with fear as Jaques and Lillian stood there in shock with Vance. The rest of the center wasn’t so lucky. Viktor shouted out orders t his troops he raced to the podium where his brother and emperor just was he saw dozens of partygoers strewn about, the lucky ones screaming in pain, some burned, some injured by shrapnel. However the closer he got to the podium, the more he saw the unlucky ones, burned to crisps.

“Dear Ryder…” he said aloud as he got to the podium and saw the carnage. Over a dozen charred remnants of people were scattered around. His eyes went right to the front and knew immediately his worst fear was confirmed when he saw the tatters of his brothers suit on one of the corpses. He held back tears as he checked the others. He saw Empress Rachel’s now destroyed ring on the body nearest to his brother. However he stopped completely when he saw Vincent’s children. Little Rosalie was incinerated, but what shocked him more was Roxas. It looked like he tried to shield her from the blast, but he wasn’t burned. His clothes were blackened and singed, but his skin and hair was intact. He also saw a small pool of blood around his head. He rolled the boy over and saw a large piece of metal embedded in Roxas’ head where his right eye should be. Viktor checked his pulse hoping to save at least one member of the family.

“Vance get medical now! Roxas is alive!” He shouted as he brought his hand up to the injury. His hand started to glow white and the bleeding immediately slowed as the wound started to heal, more or less. Vance cam over with a couple of paramedic and a stretcher. He saw Roxas somehow still alive among the carnage and almost couldn’t believe his eyes. “How…is this possible.” Vance said to no in particular as the medics examined the boy and started to bandage his head. “Viktor, don’t stop healing and get him back to the Citadel. I’ll handle things here.” Viktor simply responded with a slight nod, his focus entirely on saving his nephew. He made sure to keep contact as the medics got Roxas onto the stretcher and then into the helicopter that rushed them both to the royal spire.

_-_-_-_-_-

Young Lyra Stahl was still in shock as she watched the helicopter fly away, getting smaller in the distance. Her ears rang and the world seemed to spin as she tried to comprehend what just happened. She looked around at the circle of undamaged floor around her, and then to the destroyed hall Her mother scooped up her baby brother Liam as her father Jaques composed himself and pulled a comb out of his pocket. He adjusted his brown, greying hair, the only non-red hair in the entire family, before he approached Vance and started thanking him for saving the family. Lyra was surprised at her father’s sincerity as usually he’s the most arrogant, vain, and callous person in any given room. Her teenage sister just rolled her eyes at the scene and muttered “Anything to make you look like you care.”

Larissa noticed Lyra slowly walking forward, looking at the injured and dead in horror. There were a million questions swirling around in the girl’s head as she waded through the damage, unable to look away from the injured covered in burns and bleeding from the blast. Who would do something so horrific? and why? Will Roxas be okay? But the most important question was how her family was saved. When Lord Vance saw the blast he reacted so fast, and then he put his hand out and then a purple barrier was made around them. How did he do that?

“Hey, it’s gonna be alright. let's go...somewhere else.” Larissa almost whispered softly. Lyra looked at her sister with tears welling up in her eyes. “How can so many people be hurt, or dead, but we’re fine. How did Lord Vance do that?” “It’s…something you’re not supposed to learn about until you’re older, but short version is everyone on earth has a special power within their souls called a semblance. For most people it’s a power unique to them but sometimes, like in our family it can be inherited. But it takes years of special training to even bring it out. Even I’ve only seen one used once before, but it looks like Lord Vance can make some sort of shield.”

“I prefer to call it a barrier actually.” Vance said comfortingly as he approached the pair and gently steered them away towards their father “Now let’s get you out of here, this really isn’t the thing two young ladies should have to see.” The rest of the Stahl’s were outside the hall. Jaques was doing everything he could to look good in front of the cameras that have already shown up in droves on the other side of the police tape. Her mother was holding her baby brother Liam in one hand and a glass of white wine that somehow survived the blast in the other. They were flanked by soldiers in advanced, crisp, white armor with ‘SI’ emblazoned on their arms. As the leading arms corporation in the land it was only fitting that Jaques would have his own small army of private contractors to help protect his interests.

“There’s my girls. Now let’s get away from this horrific mess and get back home.” Jaques said as a white armored car rolled up with more Stahl soldiers. As the Stahl girls got into the car they could hear their Lillian whisper to Jaques “Staying here would be less horrific.” Jaques gave her an unamused look as the car took off towards the Stahl penthouse. Lyra felt conflicted as the car drove away from the tragic scene. One part of her felt horrified and sick to her stomach at what happened. Another part of her blood was boiling, furious that someone could be so cruel and heartless to cause such suffering. But mostly she felt helpless. One day she would be the Empress, but there was nothing she could do, and that feeling was overwhelming. At that moment she didn’t know how, but she silently swore to herself that she would never feel helpless again.

_-_-_-_-_-

Several hours later once the situation was under control Vance departed from Gravity’s Union to the Citadel to see to his nephew. As soon as his helicopter landed he rushed towards the medical wing where he eventually found Viktor pacing outside of an operating room. “Will he make it?” Vance huffed anxiously, out of breath from sprinting across the medical ward. Viktor nodded absentmindedly “Probably, hopefully…but he won’t be the same. Not after this.”

Vance took a seat while Viktor continued to pace, a million scenarios and contingencies rushing through the Praetorian Captains mind as Vance picked up a book. However before he could get into it a man in dark blue surgical scrubs with remnants of blood stains on them came out.

“Dr. Straight, How’s Roxas” Viktor almost demanded as Vance came over.

“The shrapnel piece was able to be removed, and scans indicate his brain is responding quite normal given the circumstances.” The Dr. paused for a brief moment “However the only way to extract the metal was to remove the right eye entirely, and there will be pretty extensive scarring there for the rest of his life. He also lost a significant amount of blood and needed several transfusions. Fortunately Emperor Vincent ensured there was more than enough AB- stocked up in case anything happened. Of course real credit goes to you Viktor. He likely would have bled out if not for your semblance.” He pointed at Viktor

“So he will live?” Vance inquired. “He Should. right now it’s a waiting game. it doesn’t look like it but until he actually wakes up we can’t completely rule out that there’s no brain damage.” Viktor sighed in relief knowing that Roxas would likely be mostly okay as Vance answered a call on his scroll “This had better be damned important or I’ll…” Vance stopped and just listened for a few moments.

“I see. We’ll be there soon.” Vance hung up his scroll and turned to Viktor “a video just went out across the continent we need to see.” “Let me guess, someone claimed responsibility already?” Viktor asked, not very surprised. Vance nodded and they left the hospital wing and got into an elevator headed to the war room. Once the elevator made it near the top of the main Citadel spire Vance and Viktor fingerprinted their way past the security door and into a massive room with terminals and screens. They made their way to the main screen which had a paused image of a serious looking woman with long hair dyed purple with matching tattoos down both arms that matched.

“Attention people of Wintreath. The blast in Stigya’s capitol city last night was not an accident. It was not a tragedy. It is what happens when you hand over your safety, security, and trust to men who claim to be our guardians...but are in reality nothing more than men. The leaders of Wintreath wield more power than most other nations or even religions, and one was audacious enough to control both. Vincent Amory. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One of the worlds most oversized militaries equipped with such advanced weapons that most outside the region have no idea it even exists, secret commandoes that operate with zero oversight, all powered by an energy source that could save the entire worlds environment if it was ever shared, and a workforce of unpaid laborers against their will.

Perhaps Amory felt as though this will save him from Violet’s judgement when the Great Crack comes. Of course that is foolish, and his fate is an example of what will happen to those who deny the word of the lady of the night. Believe me the day will come when the world ends, and any day might be the beginning of the end. So, I ask you a simple question. When it falls, then the black rainbow appears, when the first shots are fired, who do you think you can trust?”

Vance turned off the TV and sighed, lighting up a smoke. “Sienna Ochre, the high leader of Ultra-Violet. Those doomsday worshipping bastards have been at war with us for centuries. Never before have they managed to not only infiltrate our borders, but strike at our very heart.” Vance faced his brother “I know what Vincent was working on but we need to lock things down, at least until this Violet situation is resolved.”

“Whatever you think is best.” Viktor agreed “I’ll make sure our borders are secure and the city is free of potential dangers but…what are we going to tell the people What happens next?” Vance sighed and starting to walk away from the screen

“Protocol dictates that as the Chief Executor, I take regency until Roxas wakes up, and I’m sure he will. Now get things here. I have to call old man Ryan about…triple funeral arrangements.” Vance left the war room so Viktor went over to his office and shut the door. He immediately picked up his phone and made a few phone calls to arrange protections for the new Emperor. Two Praetorians would be on guard during the day, and he would stand guard himself on overnights. once that was taken care of he closed the blinds on his office windows and started pulling up security footage and venue staff lists as he reviewed everything regarding the bombing. He was the head of the praetorian guard. He always protected his brother and family, and security should have been airtight. He had everyone working that party from the head chef to the valley vetted, thoroughly. It didn’t matter if he needed to go over this a thousand times, he would find those responsible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fandoms tagged in this story nor am I doing it for profit. All similarities and inspirations for this story belong to their respective creators.


	3. Heaven's Fence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the nation mourns the victims of the bombing and young prince Roxas lies comatose in the Citadels medical ward, the Archmage of the Church of Heaven's Fence inducts new acolytes into the order. An ominous prophecy is made.

_In the seventh turning hour will the victims shadows fall? Should the irony grow hungry with the victory and all they sought for? We were one among the fence, one among the fence._

Across the city from where the young prince was recovering, things were moving at full speed at House Atlantic, the capitol of the official state religion, The Church of heaven’s Fence. Ryan Wilhelm, the 70 year old Archmage was exhausted. He was up all day yesterday working preparing for the New Year’s Eve congregation, then up all night preparing for the inevitable aftermath of the bombing. Now he was nursing Stigya’s biggest mug of coffee while inducting the new acolytes into the order.

“Now is the moment you’ve all surely been waiting for. The truth we keep hidden from the outside world and even a good deal of our own population. So listen closely, for this is how the world was created, and how it was almost destroyed.” Ryan cleared his throat and brought up a powerpoint showing religions images. “While it’s unknown where they came from of how many other stars in the sky were made by them, Two brothers made this planet. Oum, the older sibling, the God of Light, found joy in creating forces of life. Meanwhile Claud, the younger brother, the God of Darkness, spent his time creating forces of destruction. As you can imagine, they both had pretty different ideas about how things should be. The older one would spend his days creating water, plants, wildlife. And at night, his brother would wake to see all the things that the elder had made and become disgusted. To counteract his brother's creations, the God of Darkness brought drought, fire, famine, all he could do to rid the earth of life. Life always returned. So one night, the younger brother went and made something that shared his innate desire to destroy anything and everything.”

One of the students raised his hand “Those were the Grimm right?” Ryan nodded and brought up the next slide, showing a giant black dragonfly with glowing red eyes and white bones making an exoskeleton.

“You guessed it. The older brother finally had enough. Knowing that their feud couldn't last like this forever, he proposed that they make one final creation... together, something that they could both be proud of, their masterpiece. The younger brother agreed. This last great creation would be given the power to both create and destroy. It would be given the gift of knowledge, so that it could learn about itself and the world around it. And most importantly, it would be given the power to choose, to have free will to take everything it had learned and decide which path to follow - the path of light or the path of darkness. And that is how Humanity came to be.”

Ryan let the information sink in and took another sip from his mug. “For thousands of years humanity largely chose the path of light. Kings and kingdoms were plentiful and men and women were capable of true greatness. Magic was a gift from the gods that could be used by all. But there was a cruel king who locked his daughter, Violet, in a massive tower, and she wanted but one thing. Freedom. Yet there she was, shut away from the world in her tower. Until one day a legendary warrior came to brave the challenges of the castle. The people of the lands knew him as Ryder. Unlike those who came before him, He wasn’t driven by the prise of the young maiden’s hand. He fought only for righteousness, and his pure heart and courageous soul prevailed. They escaped the wretched fortress, yet something bound them together.”

“Ryder had been ready to give his life for justice countless times, but now saw a woman worth saving it for. And Violet, to her surprise, found her freedom not in the outside world she had yearned for, but in the eyes of the man that had saved her. The two fell deeply in love and were soon married and had a daughter named Erica. They planned adventures around the world, and lived happily ever after.”

Ryder set his mug down and his mood changed. “At least…that’s what should have been.”

“Ryder, the infallible hero of legend, fell ill. And where all the beasts and blades of the world had fallen short, a single sickness prevailed. The world mourned his loss, but his family mourned him more. Violet took it the hardest, and went to the gods to try and bring him back. It was here that humanity would begin to be undone. Violet went to Oum and tried to reason with him, but he refused, as life and death both have a purpose. He would not violate the balance of life despite empathizing with her plight. Scorned, Violet then turned to the younger brother. She claimed that only he could help her, and she made sure to mention nothing of visiting the elder first. Claud had grown depressed over the eons watching humanity turn away from him in favor of light, so he had an idea.”

“Claud claimed that the balance must still be maintained, and told Violet that a life costs a life. He told her that in order to resurrect her love, she must sacrifice her daughter. manipulated by Claud. Violet took young Erica to the lands of oblivion and burned her at the stake. Claud stuck to his word and brought back Ryder. For weeks Ryder didn’t know the truth about his daughter’s fate, but when he did he was horrified at the monster Violet had allowed herself to turn in to. He personally buried her alive in the empty grave of their daughter.” Ryan looked at the now shocked faces of the acolytes.

“Running out of air and filled with hatred at what she saw as a betrayal. She used all her magic to try and escape. In doing so Claud used his own magic to reach back. He used his magic to connect to her guilt and anger, and he used that to corrupt her into a powerful witch. She rose from her grave with newfound and horrible powers. She escaped from her grave, filled with scorn, spite, and betrayal. She went to many kings and showed them her new powers, and convinced them that if they help her kill Ryder and Oum they will be granted the same powers.”

“Her armies attacked the kingdoms allied with Ryder and the temples of the gods. When the reached the Temple of Light and Glass, Oum held off the human armies and Claud and Ryder faced Violet head on. Ryder was incinerated during the battle. In the end Claud decided that the beings he won the experiment with his brother, but was enraged that humanity used magic, his gift to them, against him. Claud used his power to create a blast so powerful that all life on the planet was wiped out, Violet was blasted to and even fractured the very framework of the planet. This event is known as The Great Crack”

“In order to save the world Oum captured all the souls snuffed out by his brother and used them to create a massive chain of linked energy that connects the shattered world. This energy network is called ‘The Keywork.’ Oum also pulled Ryder into the ‘captains seat’ if you will, and put the responsibility of overseeing the souls within to him as punishment for his role in humanity’s downfall. Oum also created the Prise. The prise are Blue skinned, blonde haired, winged warrior women that guard the Keywork under Ryder’s guidance.”

“you see, the Keywork to this day traps new souls inside rather than letting them pass on to whatever lies beyond. However there are two different realms inside of it; the Gray and the Samaritaine. The Gray is an empty whirlwind where malicious and evil souls go, where the Samaritaine is a peaceful nirvana granted to the souls of the righteous and just. Now acolytes how do we know about these truths?”

One of the students in the front row raised his hand. Ryan nodded in his direction. “Emperor Sirius learned it when he almost died.” The student said confidently. Ryan nodded approvingly.

“That’s correct. We just might make Mages out of you lot yet. Yes. Soon after unifying the three kingdoms and forming the Triumvirate as we know it, Our first Emperor had an accident while out on his horse. While he was comatose he had what we might call an out of body experience. His soul was pulled away fro his body and was taken to The keywork itself. In order to get out and return to the mortal realm he had to traverse The Keywork.”

“He first arrived in the Gray. Here his souls was forcibly connected with three unheavenly souls from before the Great Crack, and forced to experience their lives as his own. The first was Domino, a prize gladiator whose pride and vanity led him on a downward spiral that ended with the death of Domino’s brother Chess, promptly followed by his own suicide.”

“The second soul was Holly, a low level entertainer who dreamed of fame, to the point of using magic to alter her appearance to imitate her idol, Madame Crisis Monroe. Holly then stalked Crisis for months before attempting to kill Crisis and steal her life. However before Sirius could experience the outcome another entity forced out Holly and merged with Sirius himself.”

“This third entity was Vic, a brutal military leader who rose through the ranks via deception and cutting corners. He was a war criminal guilty of unspeakable actions. He even killed his top lieutenant, Sentry, by hanging when he learned Sentry was going to expose him. He was eventually caught anyways of course, and instead of facing trial he set fire to his home, killing himself and his entire family with him.”

“Sirius managed to break free of Vic, but was in terrible condition. His soul was wounded and he very well might have died. He was said when a soul reached out from the second level, the Samaritaine, and pulled him in. This pure soul was Evagria. Her soul merged with Sirius and healed him as he lived her life as a rich heiress who spent her family fortune on charity and helping the needy. She helped or saved thousands of lives, but Evagria herself couldn’t be saved. She came down with a severe illness and passed, surrounded by friends and family.”

“By the time Sirius was healed the souls of the Gray had been drawn to the divider by the brief opening made by Evagria and were trying to break through. Evagria called for help, for someone to stop the souls from breaking the divider. As Vic and the others broke through the gap a soul answered Evagria’s call, and when Vic saw who it was he stopped him his tracks. For the soul standing between him and Sirius was none other than the man he had hung to protect his secret, The defiant, Sentry.”

“Sentry asked permission to merge with Sirius, who agreed. Their merge was much more successful than the others, and with their combined strength Sentry battled Vic, Holly, and Domino as Sirius lived out his life. Sentry did his best to hold them off, but right as he was about to lose the Prise finally arrived. The leader of the Prise, Paranoia, sealed the gap as Sentry destroyed Vic, ending his entities existence entirely. With Vic gone Sentry left Sirius and the prise took him to the center of the Samaritaine where he met Ryder.”

“Ryder was the one who pulled Sirius into the keywork to tell him of humanity’s forgotten past and their downfall. However he also told Sirius about what is still to come. When Oum and Claud departed from this world a great deal of magic went with them. For the most part humans can no longer do magic.”

Another acolyte raised his hand “Sir, you said ‘for the most part.’ do you mean magic is real…and it still exists?”

Ryan chuckled a bit and replied “Indeed it does, in a way. The existence of magic is one of the primary reasons of he secretive nature of our faith, and a reason why we’re isolated from the world. Ryder told Sirius how to tap into ones inner being that we call the aura, and bring forth their “Semblance” the little bit of magic still in the human soul. Unlike real magic a semblance is a specific magical ability. Some say that your personality forms your semblance, but some say it’s the other way around. Either way, this power is inside of every human soul, but it usually takes years of practice just to activate.”

Ryan pulled up secureity footage from the GU center. “As you can see here Lord Vance used his semblance to create a force field around himself and the Stahl’s when the bomb went off…and then Lord Viktor arrives and uses his aura boost to stabilize Prince Roxas and keep him from bleeding out. If anyone still doubts the truth…” Ryan raised his hand outwards and a green energy beam shot over the acolytes heads at a target on the back wall.

“Now that was not the only thing Ryder told Sirius. When Ryder was appointed as the warden of the Keywork, Ou had told him that Violet was not put into the Keywork when he formed it, as he was afraid she would try to corrupt it and destroy the world. Instead he banished her soul to Oblivion, the true afterlife for the souls of evil, he same place Vic’s soul was sent after its battle against Sirius and Sentry. Ryder told Sirius that he ended to take energy from both Paradise and Oblivion to create the keywork, which left small gaps in their makeup. One day Violet will find a way out of Oblivion, and she would bring Claud’s monsters of Grimm with her.”

“The true reason our nation is closed off, militant, and entirely self sustaining, is because of this knowledge. Everything we do is in preparation for this great war she will wage. It was said that when she escapes, every single person in the world will dream of her, then a black rainbow will appear across the world for one year, then she will rise and begin the war. it was also said that one of the Prise, named Ambellina, would burn her wings and fall to earth. She will find and protect a child with silver eyes who is destined to battle Violet in a final fight for the fate of the world. if Violet wins Claud will blast the world from existence. However if We win and defeat Violet, Oum and Claud will return to earth and humanity will be restored. They will fix Oblivion and paradise, destroy the keywork and free the souls trapped inside, and live among us again, bringing true magic back along with them.”

Ryan looked at all the incredulous faces before him with a serious face. “You will be split into one of two groups by the end of your training. Most of you will become mages. However a select few of you will be given the offer to become an Onstantine Priest, a holy warrior to protect the secrets of the world. You all now have an important decision to make. Anyone who does not want to be on the front line of a war for the very fate of all life, no one will judge you, but now is your chance to back out.” He pointed to the door. Silence. Not a single acolyte left. Ryan smiled. “Under your desk you have been provided both a textbook and a copy of the Book of Sirius. Open to chapter one, and let’s begin.”

_-_-_-_-_-

After the initiation class was completed Ryan wanted nothing more than to just go to sleep, but he head one more thing he needed to attend to. He made his way into the inner sanctum of House Atlantic where the victims of the bombing were temporarily interred. Mages and soldiers were moving the 37 coffins into the sanctum as Ryan approaches the four resting against the window at the far end of the room, guarded by two praetorian guards.

“Your Holiness” The Praetorians said in unison as Ryan approached. He looked sadly at the coffins, three large ones containing Emperor Vincent, Empress Rachel, and the Executor of the Treasury Howard Monroe. The final, much smaller coffin contained the young princess, taken far too soon.

“Have they been prepared so far?” Ryan asked.

“Yes sir.” One of them answered. Ryan took an ornate ceremonial knife and carefully cut a heavily scarred finger open. He then used the blood from his finger to draw the symbol of the church on each coffin. A triangle with a small circle in the center, three more small circles touching the flat sides of the triangle, and three large circles touching the tips of the triangles. He looked over the coffins one last time before ordering a group of mages to move them to the crematorium. There was still another week until the funeral but he wanted to have everything ready well beforehand, especially with everything he will surely have to do to help after his conversation with Lord Vance. But for now he needed rest. Fortunately he saw the head of the Onstantine’s, Veilar Crom, had returned from is previous mission.

“Your Holiness, I got on the first train I could when I saw what happened. Whatever you need, led me handle it.” The grizzled holy warrior said in a deep, raspy voice.

“Much appreciated my child, I haven’t slept in two days. Can you oversee things here for a few hours?Just come wake me if Im needed.”

Veilar put a hand on his bosses shoulder. “I think that can be arranged, go get some rest while you can.” Ryan nodded and left for his room, throwing off his purple robes when he got there and collapsed into his bed otherwise fully clothed, not caring. He laid there for a bit, letting sleep finally overtake him.

_-_-_-_-_-

_Three figures appeared, A woman with marks on her body and a man made of metal clouded by shadows, and a third man, dark and corrupted, but surrounded by light. “Three evils embodied in love and shadows. The land of the chosen on the line. a future uncertain.” a fourth figure appeared, male, but smaller than the others. The final figure burst into flames and Ryan was blinded by light. When it passed only the final figure was there. “fate rests in the inferno.”_

_-_-_-_-_-

Ryan’s eyes shot open in a cold sweat. He looked around and saw he was in his room. Was that just a dream? was it a prophecy from Ryder? and if so, what does it mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fandoms tagged in this story nor am I doing it for profit. All similarities and inspirations for this story belong to their respective creators.


	4. Stahl Industries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stahl family attends the funeral of the royal family members killed in the bombing, as both Lyra and Jaques make plans on the side.

_The cold seems to grow in my soul, it’s consuming me. Confused and I'm losing myself in the storm. Growing jaded, being pushed being pulled I'm unraveling. Can’t find myself when I’m constantly forced to conform. Mirror what's this thing I see? Who is staring back at me? A stranger to my heart has filled my mind. Mirror help me, who am I?_

In the center of Solitas’ commercial district, Jaques Stahl sat in his penthouse office, absentmindedly running a finger through his impressive mustache while reviewing recent sales. Since the bombing one week prior Stigyans have been shaken and stirred, both of which were very good for the business he was in. According to his sales department several gun shops across the nation have been completely cleaned out by hordes of paranoid customers. Not that he would ever openly admit it, but a not so small part of him wished terrorist attacks would happen more often. The only downside to the day was the horridly dark suit he was wearing, but considering wearing bright vibrant colors to a funeral would just be bad taste. His phone suddenly rang and he picked it up, noting the caller ID was from his company’s R&D facility.

“This is Jaques, do you have an update for me?” He listened in as the scientist told him about the progress they made on the current project. Stahl arms was taking the new mineral energy source called electrocyte, which has been previously used for power generation, and weaponizing it.

“Dear…are you ready?” He looked over to see Lillian in a pitch black winter dress and a veil. He also noticed the glass of wine in her hand, despite it only being 9am.

“Ah, yes. Just about. Go get the children ready, I’ll be there in a few minutes. “ He said while holding his hand over the phone speaker. Lillian simply nodded and left the room. That was her duty as a Stigyan woman. The children, making the home, et cetera. The thought make her take another sip of wine. It was really all she could do to dull the sting of it as he went down the hall to the children’s rooms. The family butler Klyne had Liam dressed and ready to go so she went to go check on the girls.

_-_-_-_-_-

Lyra stood in front of a mirror in her room. Like the rest of her family she was accustomed to brighter clothes, not something so dark and depressing. She wasn't sad about that though. What made her sad was everything else. Her engagement to Roxas might have been a business deal to her father, but the Amory’s were always so kind to her. She knew they truly cared for her and in all honesty acted as better parents than her own. She looked up to Vincent than her own father. Rachel was always so full of life, so happy. so many memories of playing with Roxas and Rosalie in the Citadel’s courtyards and gardens. She realized a tear was sliding down her face and she quickly wiped it away, hoping her sister hadn’t seen it. unfortunately she did.

“It’s okay to be sad you know. We were there. You saw how horrible it was.” Larissa tried to comfort her sister, but Lyra shook her head.

“It’s just not fair. They were all so good, so nice, and Roxas still isn’t awake so he won’t even get to be there. It’s been a week already” She could feel her eyes start to get wet as her sister pulled her into a quick hug.

“I know.” Larissa comforted. “But Roxas will wake up, it just might take some time. Just look at him so far.” Lyra looked at her sister with a confused expression.

“You know how he has asthma right?” Lyra shook her head no. Roxas never told her that before. “Well when he was born he was born very early and his lungs weren’t ready yet. For weeks the doctors didn’t even think he would live, but he did. If he can make it through that when he was just a baby, then he can make it through this just fine.”

“Really? How do you know all this? I didn’t even know he was sick.” Lyra asked.

“Because I’m older than you. I remember Father and Emperor Vincent talking about it all the time, mainly so Father could ensure the two of you got paired off.” Larissa said, rolling her eyes at the last part.

“What’s wrong with us ‘paired off’?” Lyra asked innocently. Larissa stopped to consider her wording.

“Well…I know you two are very close, and there’s nothing ‘wrong’ with it if you want it…but I wouldn’t. If I marry someone I want it to be someone i choose myself, someone I want to be with. Not have my parents tell me who to marry because of a business deal.”

“Oh. That makes sense. Well he paired me off to be empress one day so you should be safe.” Lyra encouraged, but the idea made her pause for a moment. What if she was able to choose to marry whoever she wanted. She cared for Roxas deeply, but he wasn't the only boy who was a very good friend. Her mind drifted to a boy in blue hair before her mother arrived to check on them.

“Don’t let your father catch you talking like that” Lyra and Larissa both jump in surprise and turn to see their mother standing in the doorway.

“I’m sorry you feel that way, but it’s just how it is. How it’s been for centuries. We’re one of the most powerful families in the nation, and to keep our family powerful we need to be on good terms with other powerful families.”

“Is that why Grandpa Lucius made you marry father?” Larissa countered, saying the last word with venom. Lillian sighed and took a sip from her glass.

“You know what they say about marriage, for better or worse.” she turned to Lyra, who looked conflicted and a bit confused at the conversation.

“Don’t you worry sweetheart. Roxas has always been a pure soul. He’s nothing like…some other people” Larissa smirked at the comment as her mother continued

“I’m sure the two of you will have a very happy life together.” Lyra looked up at her mother

“But how? his whole family died, and he still hasn’t woke up, and Larissa says he’ll wake up but he might not. If you two and Liam died I’d never be happy again.”

Lillian put a hand on her daughters shoulder. “Life can be cruel and unfair, but I believe everything happens for a reason. Even if that reason isn’t always clear. Besides he’s not alone. He still has Viktor, Vance and his family, and he has you. If you want to help him be happy then just be there, and be you.” She turned to face both her daughters. “Okay enough talking, you don’t want to be late do you?”

Lyra looked up at her mother, seemingly much less sad. “Thanks mom.”

_-_-_-_-_-

The Stahl's traveled by VTOL over the city to House Atlantic. Once they departed Lyra looked down at the main gate and found hundreds, if not thousands, of people outside holding a vigil as the rich and famous of the nation enter the massive cathedral. While House Atlantic was one of the most important buildings in the land, it always unnerved her a bit. As they walked through the church the dimly lit hallways an incredibly high walls covered with stained glass images of battles in the spirit realm, block and red monsters, and the apocalypse. The crowd attendees seemed so sad and mournful, and it felt like it amplified her own sorrows, It was like she was soaking up all the negative emotions around her. It was so draining.

“Ah, lady Stahl. We have saved your seat your seat for you.” One of the ushers for the event said as he approached. Lyra looked at her mother and older sister, but she soon realized he wasn’t referring to them.

“Wait…you mean me?” she asked slowly as her family looked at her with just as much confusion.

“Of course my lady.” He said to her. “You are betrothed to Prince Roxas after all, that means you get s seat in the front row with the rest of the royal family.” She looked back at her family. Larissa shrugged while her parents looked at her encouragingly to listen, her father less so than her mother. She followed the man right up to the front, an area outside the cathedral walls overlooking the city. There were three coffins arranged, with some sort of wood covered in incense connecting the three making a Y shape. Just as the usher said she got to the front row there was the surviving royal family. Vance, along with his wife and young daughter were there. Lyra was happy to see them since the latter two weren’t able to be at the GU center the night of the bombing. Next to them was Viktor, who looked like he hadn’t slept since that night. Finally the parents of Empress Rachel were on the end with a space in between. Lyra approached nervously, not used to the royal treatment.

“Well go on.” Viktor said to her, trying to sound supportive, but also barely awake.

She sat down as he said “I could tell you that you’ll get used to the attention, but I’d be lying. But that’s just one of the things that come with being royalty, and like it or not you’re royalty now.”

Lyra looked at him confused “But I won’t marry Roxas for a really long time. and he won’t really be the emperor until around the same time right?”

“Kind of.” Viktor smiled. “You see, when Roxas wakes up he will be crowned as emperor, but a regent, most likely Vance in this case, will help him rule until he reaches the age of majority. Also while you are far too young to be married, everyone knows the two of you are engaged. As far as the common people are concerned you might as well be the empress.”

“I see…” she replied as she started to seriously think about what being an Empress would be like for the first time as camera crews finished setting up. Soon after a door then opened as Ryan Wilhelm, dressed head to to in solid black robes and flanked by several Onstantine Priests. Ryan started the service, but she just couldn’t focus on what he was saying. That emotional sponge feeling was back, even more powerful now. It made her think back to the night of the bombing. How close she came to dying, the fire and blown apart bodies, how helpless she was. She tried to focus on the positive but her mind kept going back to Roxas, laying unconscious in a hospital bed. Why didn’t he ever tell her about his asthma, or that he got sick so much.

That’s when it hit her. According to everything she was taught by her mother and others, Stigyan women were supposed to be ladies. Cute, happy, and harmless. Protected by the men. She wondered why it was that was, but more importantly why should she be like that if she doesn’t feel that way. She continued to struggle with these feelings for a few minutes when she felt someone watching her. She turned around to find Errol Reinhart, the son of her provinces' Governor and one of her oldest friends, standing out from the crowd with his deep blue hair. He gave her a subtle, reassuring smile. She smiled back and turned her attention back to the service and tried to focus on it.

Ryan grabbed the torch and played it in the center of the three coffins. The incense in the trails of coal turned the fire purple as it shot out to the royal family and set the coffins ablaze. “For it is in passing that we achieve immortality within the Keywork. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul to Ryder, and may the protect thee, as you protect our world.” Ryan yelled out to the skies as the coffins were quickly reduced to nothing but a light purple ash. Onstantine's immediately moved in and collected each pile of ashes into obsidian urns with purple roses engraved into them. She watched on as a small handful of ashes from each urn were gathered in Ryans hands. he then walkover to the edge of the balcony and tossed the ashes into the wind, releasing the dead from the earth.

_-_-_-_-_-

With the funeral over, the Stahl’s went back to their penthouse and Jaques almost immediately went back to his office to find an email from his development team. He opened the file and watched as an electrical gun went to fire, but instead exploded, creating a giant electrical blast that left lingering electricity in the area for several minutes. He sighed as he closed the file. He knew the potential of weaponized electrocyte, but apparently it would take longer then anticipated to get it off of the ground.

Later that night Lyra forced herself to stay up until after everyone had gone to bed before sneaking out of her room. She creeped through the halls until she reached the penthouses fitness center. She ignored most of the equipment however and went right to the back, where there was a large case which contained several swords made for fencing. Her father fenced competitively in his youth and still kept them around for show. She looked them over before choosing one with a slightly curved blade and large handle guard.

“Ah, the Sabre, equally good for cutting and thrusting and the fastest of the fencing blades. A fine choice Miss Stahl.” Lyra turned around in a panic at being caught, but Klyne, the family butler, seemed more amused than anything. He was a shorter man with the expected perfect shave and formal wear of a butler, trimmed brown hair with a bald spot on the back, and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “What exactly do you plan on doing with such a weapon?”

She looked at Klyne apprehensively “I…I want to learn how to fight.”

Klyne chuckled “And why would an adorable little girl such as yourself want to learn something like this?”

“Well, they say women are soft and need protection from men, but no one has ever said why. Besides I don’t want to be weak, or helpless. So even though Roxas might be able to protect me I want to be able to protect him too.” Klyne saw the determination in her eyes and nodded before going over to the case and pulling out a sword of his own.

“I may not have ever doe this professionally, but I used to spar with your father to help him train. I’m no master but I can at least teach you the basics if you are serious about learning.” For the first time in a week Lyra found happiness as she realized what was about to happen. Klyne stood across from her with his blade drawn. “Now, let’s begin.”

_-_-_-_-_-

After the funeral Viktor went right back to the Citadel for the night. For the next two weeks he would spend every night in the room to personally keep Roxas safe from any secondary attacks. On the eve of January 22 he started his nightly shift of guarding the new emperor, but passed out from the exhaustion of running the investigation of the bombers all day. Hours later he was roused from his sleep by the sounds of movement before medical machinery beeping rapidly. His eyes shot open and saw Roxas was finally awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fandoms tagged in this story nor am I doing it for profit. All similarities and inspirations for this story belong to their respective creators.


	5. Assymetrical

_It happens every night. I watch my world ignite, but there's no waking from this nightmare. The stage is always set. The place I can't forget. The hidden eyes that I can feel there._

_-_-_-_-_-

_Triumvirate National News Network January 23, 2000 The Citadel, Solitas, VL. - Wonderful news for all the Triumvirate. It has been confirmed that last night Prince Roxas has finally awoken in the Citadel’s medical wing. Aside from some scarring and a missing eye from the explosion, the young prince is expected to make a full recovery. The coronation is set for the 10th of February to officially crown him as our Emperor. However with his coronation will bring some complications. As he is under the age of majority whoever is chosen to be his Chief Executor will also be his regent. Will his uncle Vance continue from Emperor Vincents appointment? Or will the role be granted to another? Who will be chosen to replace Ethan Miller as Executor of the Treasury. What we do know is the next few months will be eventful._

_-_-_-_-_- 

It has been three days since awaking from his coma, the young prince was still being kept in the infirmary for observation. Hopefully today he would be allowed to leave the medical wing. He was sick and tired of sitting in this room with nothing to do but read or get stuck in his own head thinking about…that night. Roxas sat on the side of his bed in the infirmary eagerly awaiting Dr Malachite to finish his examination, shining an annoyingly bright flashlight into his eye. ‘Good…look right at it…and done.” He turned off the light and wrote something down on a clipboard.

“So is everything in order?” Viktor asked from off to the side as he read through a binder of updates and reports.

“Almost.” Emmett scratched his head. “The only thing left is that fever. Every reading I’ve taken since he’s woken up is over 40 degrees Celsius, but he shows absolutely zero symptoms associated with fever.”

“Is boredom a symptom?” Roxas deadpanned, his voice sounding empty and cold.

"Unfortunately not your grace, but don’t worry, I’m almost done” Emmet answered, thinking how such a thing could be possible. He thought back to the bombing and remembered that he had no burn injuries from the blast when others further away from the epicenter were best described as ‘extra crispy’ and an idea formed in his mind. “My lord…do you have a lighter I can borrow?”

Viktor smirked “You know there’s no smoking in the medical wing right?”

“Not for that.” Emmett sighed. “I may not be a mage but I think the prince’s fever is mystical, not medicinal. Just humor me okay?” Viktor paused and gave him a look before pulling out a silver engraved lighter and handed it to the doctor, who walked over to Roxas “Im going to do a little test. If you feel any pain or burning at all please let me know. Now hold out your arm.” Roxas tilted his head to the side questioningly as he held his arm out. Emmett lit the lighter and started to lift it up to his arm. The boy’s heart started to race in anticipation, wondering what was about to happen, but it turned out nothing happened.

Even with the lighter pressed up against his arm he felt the heat from it, but no pain. Emmett looked surprised, but nowhere near as shocked as Viktor, who was busy picking his jaw up off the ground. As Roxas watched the flames dance around the bottom of his arm harmlessly he noticed that the fire was almost alive, like each flicker had a voice of its own. He focused on it more and suddenly the lighter shot out a flame several inches high. Emmett dropped the lighter in a panic and Vance rushed over.

“What was that?” Roxas asked, looking at his completely uninjured arm in wonder. “This can’t be possible?”

Emmett picked up the lighter “But it is. If I had to guess I would say the adrenaline rush from the blast activated your semblance, and it appears your semblance is immunity from and control over fire. The ‘fever’ is probably your body’s new normal now that your semblance is active.”

“You’re serious?” Roxas asked as he tried to squint at Emmett. not quite believing the good doctor. “I believe so. Let’s try to do it again.” Emmett held up the lighter and lit it. “Now whatever it was you did last time do that.” Roxas stared at the small flame and tried to focus on it, and after a few minutes he ‘heard’ the flames again and listened. Suddenly the flames rose by a few inches and stayed there. He focused more and quickly started playing with the flame, making it higher or lower with his mind.

Viktor smirked “They say you can’t fight fire with fire. No wonder you survived.”

Roxas stopped what he was doing and looked at his uncle. “What do you mean?”

Viktor sat down next to him “You’re fireproof and you can control the intensity of fire. If they didn’t put shrapnel in that bomb you probably wouldn’t have even been injured.” Roxas didn’t respond verbally, but the fire died out and the look of wonder changed to a downcast expression. “What’s wrong?” Viktor asked, surprised by his nephew’s change in mood.

“It’s…so much is happening so fast. My parents, Rosy, my eye, I’m the emperor, and now I’m fireproof?” Roxas stated, obviously overwhelmed with everything that’s happened.

“Hey, slow down.” Viktor said calmly as he placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You still have me and Vance, and you know that we’ll always have your back.” Roxas nodded and started to clam down.

Emmett checked a few boxes off his clipboard and approached the two. “Alright, you should be good to go.” before leaving the room.

“I put some clothes over there for you. Join me when you’re ready so we can talk about a few changes being made around here.” Viktor then left as well as Roxas went over to the dresser and put on a dark grey suit with black boots and a purple tie. As he finished getting dressed he saw the final item in the drawer and sighed before picking up his old enemy the inhaler and put it in his pocket. Before leaving he stopped on the way out and looked in a mirror at his face. everything around his right eye was covered in bandages and he could see the tip of the wound poking out on the side of his nose right where the bandages ended. The door opened and Viktor was joined by Roxas.

“You said something about changes?” The boy asked as he followed his uncle down the hall, moving in a slightly back and forth pattern as he had yet adjust to balance and depth perception being down an eye.

“Well as Emperor your room was moved to the master bedroom of the penthouse, security in the citadel itself has doubled, and we-”

“Thank Oum, I was so worried about you!” Roxas turned hearing Lyra’s voice and got nearly tackled to the floor in a hug. Roxas retuned it as best as he could as he tried not to suffocate in the girls surprisingly strong vice-grip. “You’re really warm.” she added.

“Yeah, it turns out my semblance is fire so I’ll never be cold again, but I still need to breathe.” He whispered. She let go and took a step back.

“Sorry. I just wasn't allowed to visit while you were sleeping. Viktor had all sorts of security just in case those purple people try again.” Lyra said as she kind of stared at him.

Roxas noticed and gently asked “It’s the eye isn’t it?”

“Yeah…they told me about how you were hurt but I guess it didn't feel real until now, you know, actually seeing it.” Roxas shrugged as he noticed Lyra was the only one of her family here.

“Where’s your parents, or sister?” He asked, knowing both of her parents never leave her alone when possible. Whether it was being protective of their daughter or their arranged marriage mealticket depending on the parent.

“It’s just her.” Viktor cut in. “I don’t want you to grow up lonely and secluded after what happened. For the last few weeks I’ve been in contact with several notable and trusted families, and have arranged for nine of their children, Lyra included, to live here at the Citadel and receive the top levels of education, with the added benefit of giving you friends to feel less lonely.”

“If Lyra’s here I don’t need new people.” Roxas retorted, rolling his eye. “Well Vance and I disagree. We think it would be best to try and get you out of your shell. Besides Sizer’s one of them so it’s actually only eight new people instead of nine.” Viktor countered.

Roxas shrugged “Out of my shell? Thats’s just ridiculous, but fine. More people. Yay.” He said in the flattest and least amused tone possible.

“When do classes start anyways?” Lyra asked, excited to have new people unlike Roxas. Viktor chuckled internally that a marriage has been arranged between the world’s biggest introvert and extrovert.

“In a few days, the rest of the children should be trickling in today and tomorrow and I believe the teacher is going to use the first day as a meet-and-greet anyways so everyone can get to know each other better." Both Lyra and Viktor could hear Roxas silently screaming at the thought.

_-_-_-_-_-

Late that night Lyra sheathed her saber, breathing heavily as she finished her nightly practice. It was harder without someone to teach her, but at least she could go over the basics until she could find a way to get proper lessons again. She started to head back to her room when she heard a door open. She took cover around the corner before peeking out. She saw Roxas walk down the hall, his walk still slightly zigzagged as he made his way to wherever he was going. She followed him through the corridors until they reached a section she had never gone to before. It was down a flight of ancient looking stairs that had to be part of the original citadel building from over 1,100 years ago. The area was dark and ominous, and Lyra quickly realized they were in the catacombs when she saw the name markers on the wall for past Emperors and their families. She kept following Roxas until he reached a section that looked like it was used recently with flowers and trinkets left on the ground in front of three spaces.

“You can come out now” Roxas said aloud and Lyra came out of hiding slowly.

“Sorry, I just saw you were out and I got curious. If you want to be alone I can go.” She responded anxiously from both being caught and where she was.

Roxas sighed slightly. “No you’re fine, I just wanted to spend a little time with them.” He said sadly “but what were you doing up so late?”

“Well..I was…promise me you won’t tell anyone what I was doing, okay?” She asked, more nervous than before.

“I promise.” Roxas answered without hesitation.

“I know you’re a boy so you’re supposed to protect me, but thats stupid. Why can’t I protect you too? So I’ve been learning fencing the last few weeks.” Roxas raised an eyebrow at her as she continued. “Klyne isn’t here to teach me, but I still go over the basics until next time I go back home. Roxas smiled “Always breaking the rules. I won’t stop you, and I won't tell anyone. Lyra smiled happily before deciding to question him as well.

“So…you wanted to see them? In the middle of the night? Aren’t you supposed to get extra sleep so you can heal faster or something?”

“I don’t really sleep anymore. Every night when I try I just end up back there in my dreams. Only this time don’t get knocked out. I see exactly what happened. I see father turn to ash. Mother too, and I try to run to Rosy, I try to save her but it never works. It’s all my fault.”

“How is it your fault?” She countered. “Did you put that bomb there? Of course not. It’s not your fault. It was Violet’s.”

“But it might be. My semblance…it, it lets me control fire. I can make it bigger or smaller. Mother and Rosy were further back from the bomb then father. What if my powers activating made the firebomb stronger, What if it’s my fault I’m missing an eye? What if they’re dead because of me?” Lyra saw tears welling up in his eyes and pulled him into a tight hug.

“It’s not your fault. The people who did this, it’s theirs. Not yours.” Roxas returned the embrace as he finally allowed himself to grieve for his family. Neither one of them knew how long they were there, and neither cared. Their moment was interrupted by the heavy sound of footsteps, and they turned to see one of the head members of the Praetorian Guard, Malcolm Radek, approach.

“Sorry to interrupt your grace, I just heard noises coming from down here and figured I’d check it out.” He apologized and lowered his guard.

“Your grace…does anyone even actually think that.?” Roxas asked no one in particular. “One eye, always sick, inhaler needing, always shy, and I’m only ten. And I’m supposed to be in charge? How am I supposed to be in charge of anything? Where do I even start?”

Radek knelt down to get on their level “Can I speak freely?” Roxas nodded at him. “I have a four year old son at home. I cannot even begin to think about what he would feel without me, or what you’re going through yourself. But I can see more in you than what you said. I was appointed to the guard in the final years of your grandfather. You are the third emperor I will have served under. While they both had differences in how they ran things, there were two things both your father and grandfather did the same.” He held up his hand to count them. “First, they made sure they stood out, and they used their weaknesses to their advantage. Secondly they listened to their advisors, but they made sure everyone knows who’s In charge. I cannot tell you where to begin, because that’s up to you. However I think if you follow in their footsteps with those two things, well I think everything will work out in the end.”

“Thanks…I’ll remember that.” Roxas said with a faint smile, slightly cheered up by the pep talk. Radek stood back up and said “Now you two should get back to bed, or at the very least be somewhere less depressing than down here.” “I’ll walk you back to your room.” Roxas said to Lyra and offered his hand. She took it and Roxas led her out of the crypt with a little ember of something new in his mind.


	6. As Morning Follows Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his injuries as recovered as they can be and his coronation fast approaching, Roxas meets friends old and new.

When it feels like there's nothing left worth living for. Everything is broken, the light's not there anymore. We can cry our lives away, but if they were here they'd say "Go forward. You must keep moving on.”

It had been two days since Roxas was freed from the infirmary, however with the prospect of what he was about to face almost made him want to go back. It was the first day of school, with a bunch of kids he’s never met any of before. Well, almost. Lyra would be there, and Sizer. Zackary Sizer was the son of one of the Legion commanders and his first and only real friend aside from Lyra, as well as being his unofficial bodyguard. Sizer was tall for his age, a solid head taller than Roxas, with dark brown hair and eyes. While he was usually laid back, he was still quite intimidating to the others. Before when they both attended the private school in the city a few older boys didn’t know who Roxas was and started pushing him around, so Zack pushed them…into the school infirmary. So naturally when picking out the “elite” class he was on the short list.

Roxas entered the classroom area to see that Sizer and a few others have already shown up. The teacher was a tall man around 40 with dark, greying hair, a 5 o’clock shadow, pink eyes, and a serious look. As Roxas walked into the room the others quickly noticed him.

“Good morning your Grace.” The teacher said, bowing slightly in his direction. “I’m Jason Branwen, and your uncle Viktor brought me in to be the teacher for this little ‘private school’ he’s made. It’s an honor to meet you.” Roxas paused for a moment, still not used to being treated with such reverence.

“Thanks, but you can just use my name, and that goes for all of you.” Roxas said to the room, trying to be confident. Most of the kids were still nervous about it, but one came right up. He looked similar in build, but slightly older than Roxas, with bright golden eyes and bright blue hair.

“Then it’s nice to meet you Roxas. I’m Errol Reinhart.” he said in a friendly tone as he held out his hand. Roxas accepted, trying to give a firm handshake only to have his hand get crushed.

“Reinhart…are you related to one of the Governors?” Roxas asked, recognizing the blue haired boys family name and also trying to not let on how hard the handshake was.

Errol nodded “The Governor of Elysia. A place much warmer than here.” he said jokingly as Roxas noticed he was dressed in extra layers. Thinking about it for a moment it made sense to him. He often saw Lyra doing the same thing, probably because she comes from the same province as Errol. As luck would have it just as he was thinking of her… “

Wait, you're here?” Roxas could hear Lyra’s voice behind him. Roxas turned around and saw her smile and walk over. “Of course I’m here it’ my-” she walked past Roxas and engulfed Errol in a hug.

“Oh…you guys know each other?” Roxas asked, both confused and feeling slightly jealous for some reason. Lyra answered as she broke the hug.

“Oh yeah, my dad knows his just like you-” she catches herself before she could finish that sentence and backpedaled. “So yeah we’ve known each other for years. Before anyone could say anything else Roxas saw a small lizard sticking out of Errols jacket pocket.

“Umm…what in the cold grey glare is that?” Roxas asked pointing to the lizard. Lyra picked it up out of Errol’s pocket easily and the creature just looked at her as she scratched under its chin.

“This is Apollo. He’s Errol’s pet bearded dragon.” she said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “In Elysia most pets are lizards, snakes, or something like that. “That reminds me. I have a present for you.” Errol told Lyra as he reached into his other pocket to pull out a small snake. The snake was dark purple with hints of a rainbow of colors, kind of like an oil spill. As it moved the light hit it’s scales differently giving it an iridescent appearance.

Roxas stared at the scene dumbfounded while taking a few steps back “Why in the name of Ryder do have a snake in your-”

“Artemis! Oooh I’ve missed you so much!” Lyra almost squealed in delight as she held out her arm and the snake slithered onto it and wrapped itself around her wrist.

“How did you even get her up here? I wanted to have her brought up but father said that I couldn’t afford any ‘Childish distractions.’ How is having a pet childish?” Lyra asked Errol.

He shrugged. “I don’t know, but…I may have stole her when my father brought me along to meeting with yours just before I came up. luckily snakes only need to eat like once a week so I just put her in my suitcase.”

Roxas just looked back and forth between the two before yelling “Okay, because this is happening, did anyone else sneak an animal in here?” He looked around. The only person who moved was Branwen, who took a slow sip of his coffee.

“Rox, meet Artemis.” Lyra said holding her snake towards him. “She’s my pet sunbeam snake.” Roxas looked at the snake. It was a cute animal, but he had some reservations about it. “Is it the squeezing kind or the poisony kind?” Roxas asked as he and the snake stared at each other. “It’s called venomous, not poisony. But it's not really dangerous to people. Don’t be afraid, I was able to talk my parents into getting her because sunbeams almost never bite. I’ve also had her since she was just an egg so she thinks I’m her mommy.” Roxas slowly put his hand out and pet the top of the snakes head. Artemis quickly uncurled herself from Lyra and slid onto Roxas, who was not pleased.

“Aww, she likes you” Errol teased, trying not to laugh as Lyra replied “It’s because he’s really warm, like for anyone else it would be a really bad fever.” Lyra adds as the snake disappears under Roxas’ sleeve for a second before popping her head out. before Roxas realized it Errol was next to him and put his hand on Roxas’ forehead.

“You are warm! How are you not sick?” Errol said as Roxas slapped his hand away in annoyance.

“It’s my semblance. I can control fire and I’m immune to it. Somehow a side effect of this is that my new normal temperature is around 40c. all the time.”

Errol whistled “that sounds useful up here. Is it always this cold?” he asked as he put his hands back in his pocket.

“No. There’s a few months in the summer where it’s above zero.” Roxas deadpanned as he noticed something outside.

“Hey look, it’s snowing!” one of the girl classmates said while pointing out the window. Roxas remembered meeting her before. Her name was Eryn, and her father was one the Valyrian senators. He looked out at the snow, feeling a small amount of happiness for the first time since waking before noticing that the others were rushing out to the courtyard.

“Yeah yeah, go on.” Jason said, rolling his eyes with a smile. Roxas exited the classroom and caught up to Sizer who was hanging back a bit. Roxas knew Sizer did it because if he tried to catch up to everyone he would risk having to use his inhaler in front of other people. “See that wasn’t so bad right? It seems like you made a friend.” Zach said as Roxas held up his arm so Zach could see the snakes head still poking out from under his shirt and replied “One too many.”

“I don’t know, she looks good on you.” Zach joked, causing Roxas to almost growl. “So that new guy, what do you think about him?” Zach asked Roxas

“What do I think? Okay. Look at me, I’m Errol. I’m so funny and loud. I’m taller than you, I have a pocket lizard, and I have two whole golden eyes and blue freaking hair. I know he’s a Vanyr but seriously who has blue hair.” Roxas ranted causing Sizer to just start laughing.

“You know what I think Your Grace? I think you don’t like him because you're jealous” He teased.

“Shut up, but I don’t know, somethings off.” Roxas said sharply as they exited to the courtyard. He could tell which of the other kids were from the warmer regions through the looks on their faces. While Lyra had seen it before on her family’s frequent trips she was still happily catching snowflakes on her tongue. Meanwhile Errol and another girl, Willow, were simply enthralled by the scene. Roxas cringed as he could feel Artemis slithering closer towards his torso to get away from the frigid outside air. He then saw something that he knew would very quickly lead to utter chaos.

“Heads up.” Errol said as he threw a snowball at Zach, the biggest target he could find. Roxas watched, time seeming to almost slow down as it flew right onto the back of Zach’s head.

Everyone stopped and looked between the two as Zach yelled “Pick a side!” before making a snowball of his own, quickly followed by all the other kids picking a side and starting a snowball fight. Roxas bent down to pick up some snow, but before he could even get the ball formed it was melting in his warm hands. He realized despite how cold it was that he didn’t put on gloves or a hat. He quickly put them on and joined in. Unfortunately when he want to throw a snowball of his own it missed by over a meter. The boy cursed in his head, unable to aim right with one eye. “Get behind me and make me ammo.” Zach called out as Roxas ducked behind him and supported his team as best he could. Once he had a good amount made up he went around to supply the others when he saw a snowball hit Lyra in the head.

She yelped and put a hand up to her head. As Roxas dropped his snowballs he saw her move her hand away to reveal a gash on her forehead bleeding. She took a single step forward before passing out. Errol caught her and put her down before she could fall and hurt herself more as Roxas started to run over. He got halfway there before he saw a boy from their team go over to help only to be pushed away roughly by Errol.

“Stay back.” Errol said in a very angry voice as Roxas approached. “I said stay back!” Errol repeated louder, causing Roxas to stop.

“What are you doing she needs help?” Roxas asked as he tried to get to Lyra to help her, but something was wrong. Errol’s reaction was extreme. he tried to walk around Errol but the blue haired boy got in his way.

“Zach, get and adult.” Roxas said angrily as he approached Errol again. Zack instead stepped between the two and crossed his arms.

“No way I’m leaving you here alone with him.” Zack said, getting Errol’s attention. Roxas decided that the distraction was the best way to get to her. Get the hell out of my way Roxas thought as he approached.

“No I won’t get out of the way.” Errol said aloud to Roxas’ surprise. Having enough, Roxas just decided to try and push him out of the way. But Errol seemed to know it was coming and sidestepped, pushing Roxas back instead. He lost what little balance he had and fell onto the snowy ground, as he landed the flames on the heating torches at the ends of the courtyard burst into a flame triple it’s normal size causing the other kids to react on shock. Roxas groaned as he stood back up. She’s hurt, and you’re not helping. Roxas thought, but just like what happened a few moments ago, Errol somehow knew what he was going to say.

“I am helping, no one touch her!” Errol yelled. His hands shaking as he stared down Roxas If you want to help her, help me get her to the doctor!” Roxas said back angrily. He was ready to fight when he heard Errol’s voice in his head. No, please be okay. you can’t be hurt, you’re the only thing I have. Roxas stopped dead in his tracks. Did he just hear Errol’s thoughts. Errol must have experienced the same thing, as he stopped too. The boys looked at each other for a moment until the courtyard doors opened. Viktor and Jason entered the courtyard and saw Lyra on the ground.

“Shit.” Jason muttered under his breath as they both rushed over. Errol saw them coming and went back into his protective panic mode. Viktor realized this and got down on his level. “Errol. I appreciate that you want to help, but I need you to calm down.” He reached out and Errol knocked his hand away, now on the verge of tears. “She…I can’t…” “Do you know what my semblance is boy?” Viktor said calmingly. Errol shook his head no.

“I can heal her, but I have to be able to touch her. So I need you to calm down.” Errol looked at him for a moment then nodded. Viktor knelt down and turned Lyra over. Roxas could see a nasty gash on her forehead just above her left eyebrow. here was a small pool of blood where she fell. Suddenly Roxas felt a sharp pain where his eye used to be. He put a hand on his head as Viktor touched Lyra’ wound to heal it.

“She lost some blood. We should take her to the infirmary at least until she wakes up.” Jason said as he picked the girl up now that her wound was healed. Roxas and Errol immediately followed behind them without even thinking about it. The other kids followed suit, but Zach stayed behind just long enough to look at the snowball that took Lyra out. He picked it up and found that about half of it was an ice chunk.

_-_-_-_-_-

The infirmary was crowded with all the people looking after Lyra. Viktor and Jason were talking off to the side, Roxas sat in a chair next to her bed, and Errol was pacing the room like a feral animal, until he heard a commotion from outside.

‘’You have her?” He asked, much calmer than before.

“Yeah…you want to know who did this don’t you?” Roxas asked with a smirk. Errol smirked back.

“Sorry I pushed you.” Errol said, scratching the back oh his head. Roxas saw that he meant it and decided to let it go.

“Go find whoever did this and bring them in here.” Roxas said. Errol left and he focused back on Lyra. Her jacket had a small bloodstain on it, but aside from that she was okay. The gash on her forehead was almost completely healed up. The only way to even know it was there is by a tiny scar at the site of injury, and even then depending on the angle it’s not always visible. He looked at her while thinking about his confrontation with Errol.

“Viktor?” Roxas said and the adults turned to him. “Do you know of a semblance the lets people read minds? I think Errol was reading my thoughts earlier.”

Viktor thought about it. “It’s rare, but possible. I’l have a talk with him after things have calmed down a bit. “Great, so now two of you already have semblances. I’m gonna need a raise.” Jason joked as they heard movement behind them.

Lyra sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking around the room to see three very concerned people. “What happened?’ She asked groggily.

“Someone hit you with a snowball in the head. You got a bad cut and then passed out. Viktor healed you and we took you to the infirmary.”

She nodded before asking “Is Errol okay?” Roxas felt that pinch of jealousy flare up again but chose to ignore it. “Yeah, why wouldn’t he be?” Roxas asked, confused why the injured one is concerned about someone else.

“He can be…a guard dog sometimes and I don’t want him to get hurt.” As if on cue they could hear distinct yelling in Errol’s voice coming from outside the infirmary. Roxas decided to see if he needed help.

“Stay here. I’ll be back in a minute.” He left the room and found Errol interrogating people, but it seemed like his questioning wasn’t working.

“I’ll ask this one time. Who did it.” Roxas said in the most serious tone he could.

Everyone except for Zack went silent. “Well it was someone on our team.” He said, ruling out half of the kids.

“Thanks Zack. Now everyone on our team get over here.” Roxas ordered. his fellow team members nervously approached. “Errol, who did it?”

“I don’t know that’s what I’m working on.” He said defensively. Roxas remembered the lesson Viktor and Dr. Malachite gave him when he first unlocked his semblance.

“Just breathe, and focus on them. What do you hear?” Errol nodded and focused for a minute before pointing to one and saying

“He doesn’t want me to know what he’s thinking. How am I hearing them?” “It’s your semblance.” said Roxas as he approached the boy in question.

"You, what’s your name again?”

“Its Gavin, and I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to. I’ve never seen snow before.” The boy said as Roxas put an arm around him and led him back into the infirmary.

Roxas opened the door and pushed him inside. “I’m not the one you need to apologize to.” Roxas said as he walked Gavin over to Lyra. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know there was ice inside it.” Gavin said to Lyra, terrified. She just looked at him confused. “

Thanks, but what are you apologizing? It was just an accident.” She said, completely unfazed by the situation.

“Because if I don’t the Emperor’s gonna kill me.” He whined. Roxas shook his head in annoyance as Lyra looked at him with frustration.

“I never said that.” Roxas groaned.

“But you were thinking it!” Errol said coming through the infirmary door.

“He wasn’t the only one!” Lyra countered and Errol stopped dead in his tracks. Viktor and Jason watched the exchange with various levels of amusement, but both men knew that Jason was right. Two semblances already. The next few years were going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fandoms tagged in this story nor am I doing it for profit. All similarities and inspirations for this story belong to their respective creators.


End file.
